


Blame The Coke

by MintSauce



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSauce/pseuds/MintSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe Mickey gets just a little bit possessive when he's been taking coke... sue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame The Coke

When Mandy walks into the house, Mickey's lying on the couch on his back laughing sort of randomly at some shitty rerun of You've Been Framed that he's already seen, but kids getting hit in the face is hilarious and the expressions they make after are even better. He's been doing this for like an hour, because the shows on back to back because they obviously can't think of anything better to fill the channel with, but Mickey's not complaining because it's as hot as balls, he's home alone and he's more than a little high.

Mandy calls him out on the last part almost immediately.

"What the hell have you taken?" she asks, taking in his glassy eyes and the fact he's laughing and knowing automatically he's on something.

"Don't know what the fuck you're talking about," he says, trying to feign innocence, but he's a Milkovich and that doesn't really work out.

She takes a step closer, her shoes making a retarded sound against the floor and Mickey pulls a face because she's wearing a barely there skirt and a cut off top that might as well be her walking around in her bra and he hates thinking about how many people were checking her out on her way home.

"Fucking coke again, Mickey, seriously?" she asks, smacking him on the leg and scowling, "You know you're fucking annoying on that shit!"

And yeah he does, but it's sort of fun. He gets possessive and downright chatty and he does shit he wouldn't normally do, like laugh and actually move. Mandy hates him on coke, but she sort of likes him on it as well, because Mickey's not half bad to be around when he's high off of the stuff. But at the same time, he can get as annoying as fuck. He even annoys himself.

But then, he does that a lot lately.

And the reason why walks in the door a few seconds later, his face lighting up like a fucking Christmas tree when he sees Mickey lying there and grins. "Hey Mick," he says and Mickey has to pinch himself in the thigh because otherwise he knows he's going to comment or smile or something because Ian is the only one who calls him Mick and he likes it like that. He likes that he calls Ian, Firecrotch and Ian calls him Mick and that's just for them.

He's punched people in the face before for calling him Mick, says it's Mickey or Milkovich. He doesn't want anyone but Ian to call him Mick. And he knows how fucking gay that is, but he can't help it. He blames the coke for the thoughts in his head, because normally he would have cut them off by now.

"Hey," he says nonchalantly, like he doesn't care at all, because really all he's doing is noticing how fucking hot Gallagher looks, all sweaty and red faced. It's actually kind of stupid how hot he looks and all Mickey can think is that he wants to get him high so that his eyes go all wide and glassy as well.

He laughs again suddenly, making even himself jump as a bloke gets headbutted in the nuts by his kid on the TV screen. Mandy uses that as an excuse to jump in a really retarded way and spill the remainder of Mickey's beer down Gallagher's front.

"The fuck Mandy?" Ian asks, lifting his shirt up and over his head as it starts sticking to him and Mickey sort of thinks Mandy has the right idea, because he knows his sister did that on purpose. Just so she can see the redhead's fucking amazing abs. Mickey's definitely not complaining about that, but he is complaining about the fact that someone else other than him is getting to see Gallagher half naked.

He glares at his sister, but she doesn't see it and neither does Ian, because if he had he would have been smiling like a twat. "Get a shirt from my room or something," Mickey says, trying to sound flippant because he doesn't need Gallagher knowing how fucking possessive he is feeling right then. But when Ian looks at him, Mickey can tell he realises by the look on his face.

"Shit Ian, who the fuck's been biting you?" Mandy asks when Ian turns around and the bite mark on the back of his shoulder is obvious, as are the nail marks down his spine. The first one is from when Mickey topped for like the first time in almost forever a couple of days ago, he's impressed the mark's still there actually. And the nail marks are from the day before when they fucked in the back of the storeroom and were actually face to face.

Ian twists and touches the mark on his shoulder, smirking a little. "I like it rough," he says, shrugging and then they can hear him rummaging around in Mickey's room trying to find something clean to wear. In the end he just comes out tugging on a tank top of Mickey's that's more grey than white. It isn't clean, but it's probably the cleanest thing in there.

Mickey can feel himself pout a little when Ian covers up, but he wipes that expression off fast because it's fucking stupid. "Hey Firecrotch, get me a beer," he says as Mandy lifts his feet up and flops down onto the end of the couch. He puts his feet back into her lap and she pulls a face but doesn't complain.

"Since when the fuck do you call him  _Firecrotch_?" she asks and Mickey just shrugs because he can't actually remember when he started.

He doesn't say anything because he doesn't quite know what to say and sits up when Gallagher comes back, only slightly pissed off when he sits in the middle of him and his sister instead of just by Mickey. He probably thinks that isn't what Mickey wants or some shit, but no, what Mickey wants is for Mandy to go get her own fucking Gallagher and stop making gooey eyes at his.

Because coke made him possessive, remember.

Mickey takes the can Ian hands him and fishes the switchblade out of his back pocket that is there for no reason whatsoever. And for even less reason, he calls shot gun, stabs the can and presses closer to Ian to transfer the can over to him. Ian doesn't even blink, they do this quite often. Neither of them know why, neither of them care, it's just the way it goes.

While Ian drinks, a stray trickle of beer running down his chin that Mickey totally doesn't watch at all, Mickey snags Gallagher's beer and opens it. The shot-gunned beer can is squashed and tossed away into the corner to join all the others and Ian wordlessly takes his beer back off of Mickey.

"Don't think you're drinking all of mine," he mutters, chugging most of it down like that would protect it from the ex-con.

Mickey flicks him in the ear to get him to come up for air. Although actually, all he succeeds in doing is making Ian splutter. "Why the fuck you even bother saying that?" Mickey asks, looking at Ian and smirking, "You know you're gonna fucking share it anyway."

In response, Gallagher just pulls a face.

"Why the hell do you love this show so much, seriously?" Mandy asks him after they'd watched in silence for a while.

Mickey snorts and motions to the screen, "You're really fucking asking me that? What's not to love?" And really Mickey doesn't understand it. It's hilarious, better than a comedy sketch that's for sure. And if Mickey had his finger hooked possessively through one of the loops on Ian's trousers, well that's for only him and Firecrotch to know.


End file.
